


Nothing happened

by Dellasparrow



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellasparrow/pseuds/Dellasparrow
Summary: 一个关于Loki似乎抢走了Thor的信徒的故事。





	Nothing happened

**Author's Note:**

> 故事背景大概是跨越了奇异博士V4的 381到386，时间点和Thor的胳膊本来漫画里就有冲突bug，别管了_(:з」∠)_  
> 看法师互殴真的好玩，像猫咪之间互相喵喵拳【正文并没有这种内容】

故事发生在稍早的时候，Loki听到了一道祈祷。

如果你是一个顶着年轻面容实际上灵魂饱经岁月的神灵就会明白，祈祷并不像一条短信或者一个留言那样清晰，写着“亲爱的神啊我想下个月生日礼物收到最新款StarkPad”之类的自说自话，更多时候是难以言明的情感波动，如同流水与音乐，将你引向兑现的祭坛。

那是一道划过耳畔的祈祷，甚至不是向他进行的。是向Thor的祈祷，恶作剧之神刚好路过了波动的边缘，在刚开始的时候。

普通的街道，简单的社区，家家户户有阁楼有后院有草坪的那种，在这个国度随处可见。祈祷从一户房屋的二楼侧翼传来，混杂在重金属摇滚乐中，只有神灵才能听到。

谁会在这里向古老的北欧神灵祈祷呢？

房屋侧翼二楼的窗户敞开，窗帘飘荡着欢迎擅自入内。Loki跳到窗框上，愉快地看到一间明显属于青少年的杂乱房间，和一个明显在青春期的黑发小男孩。男孩盘腿坐在地毯上，伸手够着床上的零食，许多漫画散落身边，一本正摊开在他的膝头，占据整个页面的篇幅描绘的角色Loki再熟悉不过：那是曾经的他自己，和现在只剩一摊碎屑的Mjollnir。他记得那次，他记得每次被揍。

路过的神灵敲了敲玻璃，清脆的细小声响钻入沉迷漫画的男孩耳中，他抬头看到窗边的不速之客，兴奋迅速取代了本应出现的惊讶，他想跳起来但腿已经坐得发麻，他想叫出来但无意义的气音卡住了嗓子，他想做点什么但能做的那么多他一下子什么也想不到。

身体僵在原地的男孩和自己搏斗许久，舌头先取得胜利夺回自主权，结结巴巴地吐出一句：“哦…我，我认识你。”

是的，他当然认识，他认识他们每一个。他是那种将全部零花钱拿去买最新漫画然后躲在被子里用手电通宵看完的孩子，他看过他们的故事，各种各样，英雄的和反派的，也还有英雄成为反派而反派成为英雄的，他熟悉他们如同熟悉自己的脚趾。只是，那有什么用呢？他也是那种顶着易碎的眼镜在午餐时间被欺负取乐的孩子，一个书呆子。Iron Man说书呆子是好事，他是书呆子Bruce是书呆子Spidy是书呆子…但看看那是他在对谁说吧，普通的书呆子可没有那么了不起，他们只是脑袋里有一堆古怪而用不上的知识的沙袋罢了。

直到今天，有些东西不一样了。

“我想也是，”Loki翘起拇指指了指男孩床头的复仇者海报，“你看起来跟他们更熟，尤其是Thor。”

“Thor很、很酷…”

诡计之神毫不避讳地翻了一个大大的白眼：“是啊是啊，挥舞着傻锤子飞来飞去用武力伸张正义，俊美的金发北欧神，他超酷的，哈？”

“呃，我不是…”男孩挥手想要辩解，动作间打中膝上的书本，他试图去按住飞起的漫画，发麻的双腿却搞乱了所有的平衡，他直接摔在一地的漫画上。

“嗨，放松点，孩子，”Loki接住了那本低空飞行的《Thor》，“我也干过差不多的事，被嘲笑一顿就好了。”

男孩沉默地趴在漫画堆上，一动不动，仿佛被摔倒的痛觉阻断了所有行为。音箱里低沉嘶吼的歌声塞满了整个房间。

神灵的耐心好得出奇，他托着下巴仔细打量房间，那些桌上摊开的笔记本、被藏起来的涂鸦、破碎又被修复的玩偶、床上零食的碎屑…尽入眼底。

“你说得对，被嘲笑是我们这种人的日常，”音乐的间隙，男孩的声音从漫画堆里冒出来，瓮声瓮气，“那你又来做什么？嘲笑一个凡人的人生？”

“又或者是因为在这凡人孩子身上看到了自己饱受欺凌的童年影子，所以想给他一点帮助？”

男孩猛然抬头，脑门结结实实地被弹了一下，声音清脆。

“Loki不被人欺负可全是靠他自己，小鬼，”恶作剧之神将漫画丢过去，拍了拍手，一脚踏上窗台准备离开，“而且，我看起来像那么闲的家伙？给青春期人类当仙女教母？看在老头子的胡子的份上，外面还有个随时散架的宇宙等着我呢。”

“……是祈祷，你来是回应了我的祈祷，对吧？就像故事里那样，你们会听到信徒的祈祷，也会回应。”坐在地上的男孩抱着《Thor》，目光闪亮，像是抱着什么启示之书。

北欧神挑眉，看着难以被称作“信徒”的人类，仿佛在思索什么。低吼着Yggdrasil与雷霆之名的音乐填补他沉默的空白。

曲调与歌词之下总埋藏着更多东西，连歌者也未能了解全部。

“你以为自己祈祷了什么？”

“我想要力量，我想变强，像Thor那样！我想打得过我哥，或者至少不会总是被他揍…呃，我不是说…”

“万事皆有代价，虽然也有喜欢做白工的傻蛋，但神灵回应祈祷可是要收…”

引擎轰鸣声掩盖了Loki的后半句话，北欧神探出窗外看向声音传来的街道。涂装炫目图案的跑车停在正门之前，车身反射阳光如同一架准备停靠入港的宇宙飞船，未熄火的引擎轰响似巨牛奔过群星，车上青少年的打扮夸张，他们的叫嚷声更甚，简直是在引擎上蹦迪。其中一个金发少年跳下车，同其他人挥手告别，手里抱着橄榄球和头盔向正门走来。

“噢老天…”男孩扒着窗台露出半个脑袋，声音带着颤抖，“我哥回来了，我以为他打完比赛会在外面过周末…”

“高大英俊还受姑娘们欢迎的金发兄弟…如果不是亲眼见过诺恩宫殿的废墟，我都要考虑去拜访那些编织者了，”Loki低头看着男孩，忽然笑了起来，“现在，孩子，跟我说说，你是被收养的还是你爹是独眼？”

 

魔法是一项能力，就像挥剑，就像计谋，天赋固然能给初学者起步的优势，但经历实践的思考与运用才是重点。换言之，你不能因为某人擅长某事，就认为那是他的全部。这大概也就解释了为什么当Dr. Strange和Loki在无数个次元之间打斗的时候，双方比起魔法更喜欢拳头。即使他们同时还拥有魔法力量强大的斗篷和手杖，以及Yggdrasil与神明的恢弘魔力。

大概？

当他们从一个充满甜食和冷笑话的世界横向落下时，突然响起的手机铃声令Loki分心，前至尊法师的拳头趁此机会结结实实地问候了他的下巴。

谐音笑话的震颤和耳鸣一同袭来。

“尤弥尔的烂骨头啊，”手机从口袋中浮起，屏幕上闪烁着陌生的号码，Loki一脚踹开和Strange的距离，挥手让那些苹果味软糖扇动着新长出的蜂蜜小翅膀去骚扰对手，然后接听了电话，“不管是谁，你最好是真的有要紧事…”

“……呃…嗨，是、是我…”男孩的鼻音重得出奇，你几乎能感觉到鼻涕和眼泪要顺着声音流过来了，“还、还记得我么…我知、知道你很、很忙…”

抽泣声从那端传来，混杂在电流杂音里。

有时候，神灵能听到的更多。

"重金属小鬼，"Loki堵上一只耳朵，躲开四溅的果汁和怒吼，“大点声。”

“……我…遇、遇到……发生…不……”声音断断续续。

当你隔着好几个次元宇宙和人打魔法电话，信号不好也是很正常的。特别是还有个半神在你身后屠杀点心大军，果胶和可可液横飞，漂浮着奶油的红茶到处泼洒。只有隐喻空间里你才有足够隐私的通话条件。

Loki跳着穿过水果馅饼平原，攀上诗歌与诺言构筑的虚无山峰，奶昔瀑布湍流而下，啫喱怪物为他看守身后道路，从山体中冒出的牛奶被魔法塑造成稳定信号的矩阵。

“现在，小鬼，给我个理由，说明这通电话值得我放弃和窃取世界之树力量的二流法师动拳头的机会。”

“什么…哦，不，我、我就知道你很忙…但、我…对不起，呃…”

“我从三倒数然后挂断，三、一…”

“帮我！你给我的东西惹大麻烦了！”

“啊哈，麻烦的起因总是Loki，这条共识还在啊。是无限宝石被你找到，还是行星吞噬者已经到月球了？或者…”

“不……那个，是、是我哥…”

“嗯？你终于揍飞他了？或者把他出卖给霜巨人了？”

“我……我好像，应该是我…把他变成……”

散架的啫喱怪物擦着Loki的头顶飞过，体内流淌的蜜酒溅得到处都是，北欧神回头看到气势汹汹的Strange正冲向山顶，身上五颜六色像是刚抢劫了一条街的糖果店。高糖分大军已经覆灭，下午茶时间结束。

“孩子，听着，我现在没时间和你分享‘第一次把兄长变形’的愉快经验。”

“但我需要你！你上次就回应了！”

“等我搞定至尊法师这摊事也许会去找你，”Loki准备挂断电话，又想起来什么，补充道，“你没有在我的社交账号底下疯狂发什么求助信息吧？搞得我像个友好的社区超英似的。”

“啥？没，没有，你只给了我手机号码。”

“那好，小鬼，这是Loki唯一给过你的东西，结束通话之后就删掉它，马上，就像芬里尔在追着你一样。”

截止到目前还兼任着至尊法师的北欧神收起手机，继续专心应对那试图把自己和斗篷一起撕成碎片的前任者。

 

当Loki摆脱掉上辈子的噩梦、会说话的狗和塞满触手的冰箱，时间已经过去了好几天。世界没有毁灭，中庭也还好好的，只是多了家梅菲斯特的酒店分店。有成打的英雄适合处理这类事务，不是么？

自由自在的神灵终于又路过了那普通的社区，敲响了那扇仍旧四敞大开的窗。

埋首桌边的男孩缓缓抬起了头，眼下的黑眼圈格外明显，表情就像早已知道对方会在此时到来一样。

“你看起来冷静多了。”Loki跳进屋内，随意打量着仍然杂乱的房间。同样四散的漫画，同样床上刚打开没吃多少的零食薯片，同样藏在柜子里的玩偶。

只是今天十分安静，与上次见面相比。

男孩放下手中的蘸水笔，金属笔杆与桌面接触的声音清晰干脆。他将面前的笔记本合上，递给Loki。

那是常见的线圈笔记本，有的内页带着横线，大多是空白，封面往往是些抽象或者简单的图案。很多青少年用来做课堂笔记，更多时候用来涂鸦青春期的天马行空。很难不注意到，这样的笔记本自上次见面后多了不少，全都整齐地叠放在书桌上，与混乱的房间风格显得格格不入。

Loki翻了翻，笔记本上画满了漫画，断断续续留有空白和被划掉的纸页，总体来说是一个连续的故事，包括一个瘦弱的黑发男孩、一个健壮的金发少年，还有一个穿着破外套的神。

“把你的讨厌鬼哥哥变成婴儿是个不错的剧情设计，但你考虑过他还是迟早会再长大这件事么？”

“那不是剧情设计，是现实。他真的变成婴儿了！”

为了响应男孩的发言，楼下传来了婴儿的哭声，毫不讲理、直入脑髓的哭声。

“哦，有趣的日记形式。”

笔记本被合上，啪的一声如同断言。

“是因为我画的这些东西，他才变成婴儿的，”男孩的声线猛然拔高，你知道，就像所有刚进入变声期的声音那样，尖锐又嘶哑，如同挣扎嚎哭过太久之后的干涸，“因为你给我的那只笔！”

“我收回前言，”Loki装模作样地堵住耳朵，“时间并没有让你学会冷静。”

男孩散乱碎发和黑眼圈掩藏之下的眼里充着血丝，纹路如同他抽动的干裂嘴唇。那么多的话语再次梗在喉间，挣扎吞咽之后才能吐露最不想说出的字句。

“我为什么要冷静？我想要力量，一个神却给了我只笔，然后我哥哥因为我的涂鸦变成了二十四小时随时哭喊个没完的婴儿，爸妈还全都围着他转！老天，他哭起来真的让人发疯，你得让事情恢复常态，这恶作剧一点都不有趣！”

北欧神看着男孩，如同看到荒原上落入困境的幼兽，尚未理解自身天赋的战斗能力，只是一边毫无章法地乱窜一边发出长长的嘶鸣。猎人最喜欢的猎物，只要趁着那嘶鸣尚未引来其他掠食者前下手，就能获得漂亮的毛皮与柔嫩的鲜肉。

“麻烦的起因总是Loki，麻烦的解决者也总得是Loki？你们中庭人就不能偶尔试着自己解决一下么？这可比给神拨跨次元宇宙的长途电话来得方便多了。”

“我试过了，没用，”男孩挥动手臂向桌上示意，却因为动作幅度过大将那摞笔记本扫到地上，跌落散开的每本笔记本上都画着内容，大多是那些超级英雄，也有些不那么英雄的家伙，与那些畅销的漫画距离不近，但以一个业余爱好者来说已经相当可观，“我画了Thor，画了Spidy，画了Iron man……不管是谁，能来帮忙都好…但我画的那些都不会成真，谁也没有出现，然后…然后，我就画不下去了…”

Loki目光略过那些笔记本，故事总在英雄降临时戛然而止，剩下一片空白。

谁不希望拯救者从天而降呢？

那一声声嘶鸣之中可曾有过更多的意义？

男孩将桌上那只笔塞到Loki鼻子下：“拿走吧，暮色之影笔尖的残影，我也许并不真的理解这是什么，这本就不属于我。”

泛着晦暗光泽的金属笔尖上墨迹未干，饱满的墨滴几欲滴落，下方是那本成真的故事。

“你在要求我对你的故事进行续写，”故事之神漆黑的指甲在笔记本上有节奏地敲打，“我，Loki，恶作剧之神，所有麻烦理所当然的起源者，你确定？”

“只有你能了，从一开始就只有你，只有你听到了我的祈祷，也只有你的剧情和我画出来的一样，连你来的时间都一样…所以…”

“容我拒绝，在别人开辟的故事里寻找出路这事我早已干过，还不止一次。”

他是故事之神，曾经、现在也是恶戏之神、混沌之神、火神…诸多头衔，唯独不是狩猎之神。他的双手不为张弓搭箭而生，他的诡计与陷阱也不是为了屠戮和劫掠。

男孩沉默地抽回Loki手中的笔记本，坐回桌前，在新的一页上画了几笔。

原本阳光明媚的窗外忽然乌云密布，电闪雷鸣，顷刻间一副将要降下倾盆大雨的模样。

男孩举起笔记本，上面的页用线条做了分割，只有其中两格被画上内容：巨大的闪电自社区上空划过，以及云层间一只高举锤子的手。

“如果只有这个故事能成真，如果和你相关的部分能成真，那Thor就真的会来，他会发现你做了什么，他还会揍你！”

“你在威胁一个神，小鬼，甚至在他给了你私人号码还有求必应之后，”Loki瞟着窗外的浓密乌云，脸色阴晴不定，“这就是你想要的，力量。”

落雷随话音砸下，就在他们头顶上方炸裂，距离近到令人耳鸣。

自然的力量，神的力量。

北欧神一动不动，他不必畏惧。但中庭生灵面对雷霆，自有本能。

“不，这不是我想要的！我…哦…不…我甚至不知道我想要什么…天啊…我在做什么…”男孩像突然从睡梦之境中被拎出来，所有的情况变得陌生而混乱，他这几天的经历、他刚刚做的事情，仿佛是另一个人的经历忽然兜头套在他身上，“对不起…Loki，虽然你在漫画里经常是那个反派，可你真的在帮我…我，我不该还、还威胁你…可，我不知道该怎么办…我不想让他变回去，他的嘲笑和拳头，哪一个我都不想再有了…可我也不想他像现在这样…一个无助的婴儿……你知道么，我居然忍不住在想，要对他拳脚相加——一个婴儿！——就像他以前对我做过的那样！我和他要变成一样的人了！我不想！我还能怎么办！”

Loki看着男孩随着话语和哭泣而蹲缩在地上，猛烈的风从窗外灌入，掀动他怀中的笔记本一页页刮过脸颊。

这从来都不是什么赏心悦目的画面，当你发现命运的形状是一个该死的圆环。

雷鸣声悄然停止，连楼下婴儿的哭声也逐渐弱了下去。

风和啜泣的声音计算着时间流逝。

北欧神忽然开口：“孩子，告诉你个事实，暮色之影没有什么残影，那整支笔都用来召唤苏特尔，故事的间隙里没有留下它的残影。”

男孩抬头，茫然地看着Loki：“可是…”

“你从Loki这里唯一获得的东西是私人号码，我早就说过，”恶作剧之神笑嘻嘻地打了个响指，男孩手中的笔去除了伪装魔法，变成一只普通、老旧的木杆蘸水笔，“这是在你的衣柜后面发现的，顺便一说你真该打扫下那里了，脏得像地狱狼的狗窝。”

“那些，你…那你为什么会来…就像我画的…”

“我是Loki，故事之神，你了解我的故事，也知晓我的诸多名字，自然也明白我掌控自己的故事，嗯哼？”

“但，那些…我是说，这周发生的…那总不能都…”

“哦，你大概有什么天赋吧，恭喜，你是个变种人或者法师…也许两者兼是？我建议你去找X战警，或者干脆等猫头鹰的入学通知，离那些自以为是强调规则的法师远点，无门酒吧里都是些二流货。”

有时候，如果你足够耐心，或者运气够好，也会遇到幼兽被安抚下来的情况，那些尚且幼小的巨兽会对你放松警惕，甚至，对你产生信任，在不知不觉间。

“你是说…我…我很厉害？”

“这要看你怎么做了。”

“但……你上周，当时，为什么不直说…”

“没人面对力量能禁得住揍飞自己哥哥的诱惑，尽管那根本就没什么意义，相信我，我试过，”Loki无所谓地耸耸肩，指尖勾动，让所有的笔记本都悬浮在两人周围，包括男孩怀中的那本，“天赋只是开启序章的大写字母，我注意到，你对讲述故事很有兴趣，那就继续写吧。我们书写的故事，永远是关于自己的，你希望达成什么样的结局？”

“我…”

引擎轰鸣声掩盖了男孩的话语，青少年的吵闹声从街道上传来，一切熟悉又陌生。

“现在，你已经知道如何使用自己的力量了，不是么？”故事之神指了指笔记本，又指了指窗外。

男孩冲向窗户，探出头去。

浮在空中的笔记本失去魔法的支撑，掉落在地上、床上，本应跟着遭殃的零食薯片与神灵一起不见了踪影，成真的故事摊开在最新的一页，画中的金发少年跳下车，和其他人挥手告别，手里抱着橄榄球和头盔向正门走来。他忽然停下，抬头望向二楼，他的弟弟正看着他，他咧嘴笑起来，将橄榄球猛地扔过去。这一次，男孩没有退缩或是被橄榄球砸中鼻梁，尽管动作生疏，带着危险的摇晃，他还是接住了扔来的橄榄球。

现在，来给故事写上一个end，或是tbc。

男孩沾了点墨水，落笔画下新的一格。

 

Loki坐在屋顶上，望着乌云散去后放晴的天空，自云层落下的Thor的金臂与锤子在阳光下反光得刺目。

“Loki？你为何在此？”

“只是路过，如果你愿意相信。你又因何出现，老哥？”

“吾应信徒祈祷而至。”

“那你兴许听错了，又或者是迟到了太久，这里没有什么需要神灵的孩子，只有一个刚学会用笔的作者，如我所言，此处无事发生，”Loki用一种近乎友好的姿态把手里的东西递向Thor，“现在，要来点薯片么？”

 

——END——

 


End file.
